


My City Of Glory, I Want It All

by booksindalibrary



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen, High School, Post-Canon, Semi-Crack, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: The first day of high school, and Karma was already being...Karma.Good news: He was yet to actually hurt someone. (To Asano's knowledge.)Bad news: Asano had to deal with this shit.





	My City Of Glory, I Want It All

“Good morning,” Asano – Gakushu Asano, to be specific – greeted Karma on the first day of high school. They hadn't seen each other at the entrance ceremony. Asano knew he'd flunked; he'd heard nothing of Karma having attended, and if Karma had, no doubt Asano would've been approached.

Karma smiled back.

“Morning,” he said, holding out his empty can. When Asano refused to acknowledge the action, Karma crumpled the can and let it drop. “Enjoy that view while you can,” he said flippantly. Something told Asano Karma meant more than just academically. Karma was already first, what more could he want?

"I'll be enjoying this view for quite some time," Asano said anyway, and they spun away from each other at the same time. Asano marched away - _left foot, right foot,_ the rhythm an attempt to calm his heart - trying not to slam them into the ground. If he did, he'd look volatile from the outset.

(Like he didn't already - the only reason why he didn't look wild was because of Karma's own reputation shadowing Asano's. Karma was handy like that.)

In any case, Asano had a school to rule over and a delinquent to ignore...regardless of how interesting Karma's junior high tuition looked. So-called 'sham' assassinations, held captive by a monster, and yet their grades had been boosted dramatically. The whole spiel they'd been fed was wrong. No one was trying to correct it, either, not even Asano's father.

_A monster in the school,_ Asano wondered, eyes drifting in the direction of the former E-class campus. That explained a lot of things about them - but also brought up even more questions.

Well, he supposed, he'll just have to crush Karma academically to get his answers. That was their wager, after all, and he knew he would win.

"Asano." The voice cut into his musings.

Asano turned to look at his minion - or rather, friend, he corrected himself.

"Ren," he greeted him.

"Was it smart to confront Karma like that?" Ren asked, stopping a few feet away. "You'll scare all the beautiful girls in school."

Asano resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't care. We're not competing over that." And if they were, Asano'd win by a landslide.

It must've been written on his face because Ren sighed. "Karma does have a reputation," he said.

_He's being polite about it,_ Asano snarked to himself.

"In any case," Asano said, "I'll be the one at the top of the school." In every way that mattered.

* * *

He was going to be number one, yeah - so long as a certain would-be assassin by the name of Karma Akabane would leave him the fuck alone. It was only the first day, and Asano had allowed himself to believe foolishly that Karma's absence at the entrance ceremony meant peace.

No, it just meant Karma was laying his traps. His petty, seemingly-harmless traps.

Asano put his hand in his desk and a sickly wet substance caked his hand. He withdrew his hand, dreading what he was going to see, and relieved to find it was only black ink. He excused himself from class gracefully, careful not to leave ink stains anywhere.

He scrubbed his hand under the bathroom tap, skin stained. At least his clothes weren't damaged.

The bathroom door was kicked open, Asano watching through the reflection of the mirror.

"Karma-kun," Asano said. "So this was your doing. I'm not surprised."

Karma grinned at him. "It'll take a while for that to come off. It's high grade."

_Where did he get the money for that?_ Asano dried off his hands, hoping he looked composed and unruffled.

(He was ready to fight this guy, and first period wasn't even over yet.)

Karma's smirk widened as though he was reading Asano's mind. "Are you ready for more, Asano?"

Asano narrowed his eyes at him. "Refrain from bodily harm," Asano decided after a moment. "And I'll take you on."

"From my time in 3-E, I learned there's plenty ways to make a man cry  _without_ a knife, you know."

Asano felt ice trickling down his spine. "Then you have a match," he said, meeting Karma's eyes. No way was he backing down.

* * *

When he opened the door to the classroom, the blackboard duster fell on his head.

Without even looking Asano knew the chalk dust would be all through his hair. The classroom fell silent, uneasily so, as Asano bent, picked up the duster, placed it back where it should go, then headed out again with an apologetic smile at the teacher.

He was losing his cool. He raked a hand through his hair in the bathroom (back already, he thought resignedly), bending over and shaking it out.

"Would you like to borrow a comb?" A familiar voice asked.

"Ren," Asano said, flicking a glance at him. "If you don't mind." He took the proffered comb, checking himself in the mirror.

"I take it this is Karma's work," Ren said. The way that sounded out of context made Asano want to punch the mirror.

He didn't need more bad luck.

"It is," he agreed. That little shit's fault.

"Any reason why he's doing this?" Ren asked.

Asano glanced at him again. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity. We  _virtuosos_ have to stick together."

"I'll deal with this myself. It's nothing."

* * *

When he checked his shoe locker he found balls of gum.

All piled up, most in their wrappings. No doubt if Asano dared to touch it, he'd find needles, or even worse, unwrapped gum. He shuddered at the thought, heading off to find a glove.

"That's no fun," Karma said off-handedly. Asano jumped in the air, startled.

Recovering quickly and praying Karma didn't notice how he startled, he tilted his chin up.

"What's not fun? Your childishness?"

"Your cautiousness," Karma said, stretching. "Where's your followers, anyway? I reckon they'd be easier to wind up."

Assuming he meant the other members of the Big Five – "They're doing their own thing." Being sensible, as everyone should be.

"Even your favourite, Ren Sakakibara?"

"He's not my favourite," Asano said, walking away in an attempt to shut down the conversation. He shouldn't engage the enemy like this, he thought, cursing himself.

Karma followed from a safe distance, snickering as he watched Asano become more and more annoyed.

* * *

Asano (quite naturally) kept his cool, but by lunchtime he was itching to smash Karma's smug face in. He glared down at his lunch, half-expecting to find something malicious (or at least unpleasant).

“You can't let a former 3-E...class member get to you like this,” Seo commented, glancing at Asano. Asano pretended not to hear the hesitation, or even what Seo was trying to imply about Karma.

“If you want, I can gather information for you,” Araki offered.

“No thank you,” Asano said curtly. He couldn't get outside aid, not like that. He had to find a way to make Karma stop without any interference.

The first day wasn't even over and he was in this mess.

 

**Author's Note:**

> //slides into yet another fandom and neglects every fic//
> 
> also uhhh what the fUCK do they call each other?? I settled for asano calling karma 'karma-kun', karma and ren calling asano 'asano', and asano calling ren 'ren'. like??? idk my dudes. I tried looking for an example in the anime dialogue but I either missed it or like, I was looking in the wrong places.
> 
> in any case, I hope I didn't like srsly fuck up their characters. karma is rlly difficult???
> 
> another note: I've only seen the anime (as of time of publishing) but I've read the wiki a lot abt these charas, jic. oh and also some tumblr posts :3ccc kek


End file.
